Love Like This
by LulluBee
Summary: Summary : Ketika cinta mulai dibumbui oleh perselingkuhan. Akankah dia bertahan dengan cintanya..? Atau malah mencoba mencintai yang lain..?


Pairing :

Kim Kibum

Lee Donghae

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Angst (maybe)

Disclaimer : milik semuanya...

Summary : Ketika cinta mulai dibumbui oleh perselingkuhan. Akankah dia bertahan dengan cintanya..? Atau malah mencoba mencintai yang lain..?

My First KiHae...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"YA! KIM KIBUM... KAU SYUTING ATAU MENGHILANG..? CEPAT PULANG."teriak seorang namja dengan seseorang diseberang sana. Setelah puat mengomeli namja itu mematikan teleponnya. Semua yang ada diruangan itu hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat salah satu anggota mereka.

"Hyung, bisa-bisa Kibum Hyung benar-benar menghilang kalau kau teriaki terus."komen sang magnae.

"Diam Kyu. Aku sedang emosi."timpal namja manis itu.

"Sudah Kyu biarkan saja. Jangan ganggu Hyungmu itu."sang Leader mencoba menenagkan suasana.

"MAKAN MALAM SIAP."sang juru masak sudah memberi aba-aba kepada mereka, dan sekejap seluruh member Super Junior sudah berada di meja makan.

"Selamat makan."ujar mereka kompak.

Semua member suju tengah sibuk dengan makanan mereka.

"Hae Hyung tidak makan.?"tanya Ryeowook yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Donghae hanya memainkan makanannya.

"Heum.. Mian Wookie, aku tidak lapar.. Aku ingin tidur saja."jawab Donghae dan bangkit dari duduknya setelah itu pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

"Kenapa dengan bocah satu itu..?"tanya Heechul.

"Ini semua karna anakmu. Menantumu itu sedang merindukan anakmu."jawab Leeteuk.

"Ah.. Iya.. Sudah lama Bummie tidak kesini. Pantas saja Donghae rindu. Apakah dia benar-benar sibuk hingga tak sempat kemari."ujar Sungmin yang mendapatkan anggukkan dari semuanya.

-Kamar Donghae-

Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang empuk miliknya. Matanya menerawang jauh, dan tak jarang dia menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Kau terlalu sibuk Bummie."gumamnya.

Entah mengapa hatinya benar-benar resah, ragu, gelisah dan err... Takut..

Semuanya seperti menjadi satu didalam hatinya.

Tapi Donghae sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dimaksudkan hatinya.. Resah karena apa? Ragu pada siapa? Gelisah untuk apa? Dan takut dengan apa?.

Semuanya seperti tanda tanya besar baginya.

Donghae menangkupkan tangannya kewajahnya, mencoba menghapus pemikiran-pemikiran yang sempat mampir keotaknya.

"Mungkin Kibum benar-benar sibuk."gumamnya.

"Sebagai namjachingu yang baik seharusnya aku mendukungnya bukannya seperti ini."tambahnya lagi.

"Tapi aku merindukannya."erangnya frustasi.

Tentu saja frustasi, karena tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini dia sudah jarang bertemu dengan Kibum. Kekasihnya itu sedang sibuk syuting drama terbarunya.

Drrt... Drrt..

Deringan telepon membuyarkan lamunan Donghae. Donghae meraih ponsel yang ada disebelahnya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponsel.

'My Prince Bummie'

"Yeoboseyo.."

"Hyung mianhae, aku tidak bisa datang. Aku sungguh-sungguh sibuk. Mianhae chagi."

"Apa tidak bisa sehari saja kau libur.? Aku kan merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu Hyung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku tidak bisa izin."

"Huft... Yasudahlah.."

"Hyung jeongmal mianhae.. Aku janji kalau syutingnya sudah selesai aku pasti akan langsung menemuimu."

"Yaksok."

"Ne, yasudah yah Hyung aku harus kembali syuting. Saranghae.."

"Ne, nado saranghae."

"Huft..."Donghae mematikan sambungan telepon. Setidaknya dia sudah lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya setelah Kibum menelponnya. Walaupun sebenarnya itu tidak cukup, dia ingin bertemu dengan Kibum-nya.

::::

Hari ini Donghae mengantar Donghwa Hyung pergi kerumah temannya yang ada di seoul. Donghae memilih berjalan-jalan sebentar mengelilingi perumahan sederhana dikomplek itu dan meninggalkan Donghwa Hyung dirumah temannya.

Dengan langkah santai Donghae mengitari komplek tersebut.

Matanya menatap rumah itu satu persatu. Walaupun sederhana namun terlihat sangat indah.

Tak berselang lama Donghae melihat sebuah mobil hitam lewat didepannya. Entah mengapa sepertinya mobil itu femiliar dimata Donghae. Lalu Donghae melihat nomor polisi yang tertera dimobil itu. Seketika dia sadar bahwa mobil itu milik_

'Kibum' gumamnya dalam hati.

Dengan yakin Donghae mengikuti mobil tersebut, dan ternyata mobil itu berhenti disebuah rumah berwarna cokelat klasik.

Dan Donghaepun ikut berhenti namun dia bersembunyi dibalik pot besar yang ada didepannya.

Donghae melihat Kibum keluar dari mobil, refleks Donghae memundurkan langkahnya agar tidak terlihat oleh Kibum.

Setelah merasa aman Donghae berjalan mengendap-endap bak seorang pencuri, dia ingin melihat lebih dekat.

Saat ini Kibum sedang menekan bel, tak lama keluarlah seorang namja menyambut Kibum dengan gembira.

Donghae memicingkan matanya untuk melihat namja itu lebih jelas

'Apa aku mengenalnya.?'tanyanya.

Belum juga pertanyaannya terjawab Donghae kenbali terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Seketika itu juga Donghae merasa ribuan jarum menusuk hatinya.

"Ki.. Kibum."gumamnya. Detik kemudian tetes air mata muali keluar dari matanya. Bagaimana tidak, dia melihat sendiri namjachingunya tengah berciuman dengan namja itu. Bahkan tidak hanya berciuman tapi sepertinya saling melumat.

Kibum dan namja itu masuk kedalam rumah dengan keadaan saling melumat.

Tak ayal itu membuat Donghae semakin terisak.

Dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau Kibum berciuman dengan orang lain.

"Kibum.. Wae..?"lirihnya yang disertakan air mata yang terus mengalir dipipinya.

Donghae mengambil ponsel disakunya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hyung aku pulang dulu yah. Aku baru ingat kalau masih ada pekerjaan."ujarnya tanpa basa basi.

"..."

"ne Hyung, mianhae."Donghae mematikan sambungannya dan memasukkan kembali kesakunya.

Donghae berlari sangat cepat hingga dia sudah keluar dari komplek itu. Dia segera mencari taxi.

Air matanya terus saja mengalir membentuk sebuah aliran yang cukup deras. Dari sudut matanya dia melihat taxi yang melaju kearahnya, dengan cepat Donghae menghentikan taxi itu dan segera masuk kedalam.

Donghae menyebutkan alamat Dorm dengan cepat supir melajukan mobilnya.

Donghae meremas bajunya dengan cukup keras seiring dengan sakit yang merajai hatinya saat ini.

Matanya menatap jalanan manum pemikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Orang yang saat ini tengah melukainya.

"Sakit.."lirihnya dalam hati.

Tak lama taxi berhenti didepan gerbang dorm suju. Donghae segera turun setelah membayar terlebih dahulu.

Donghae memasuki dorm dengan berlari, melewati para member yang sedang berada diruang tengah. Mereka menatap Donghae bingung.

"Hae, waeyo..?"tanya Eunhyuk, namun bukannya menjawab Donghae tetap berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Waeyo.?"tanya Leeteuk

"Molla."

Donghae mengurung dirinya didalam kamar. Matanya tak berhenti mengeluarkan air. Seperti dejavu, Hae kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kibum.."bibirnya melontarkan nama yang kini menyakitinya.

::::

Karena lelah mengangis akhirnya Donghae tertidur. Tak jarang isakkan kecil masih keluar dari bibirnya.

Donghae sedikit mengerang saat merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"eung..."

Karena merasa terganggu akhirnya Donghae membuka matanya.

Dia melihat kearah perutnya dan dia melihat lengan kekar tengah kekar tengan memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

Kemudian Donghae menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Onyx hitamnya dapat menangkap wajah seseorang. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kibum.

"Kibum.."ujar Donghae pelan.

"Kau bangun jagiya.."jawab Kibum. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Donghae kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dan diikuti Donghae yang juga beralih duduk.

"Aku merindukanmu.."Kibum memeluk Donghae erat.

Namun dibalik punggung Kibum, Donghae tengah menahan tangisannya agar tidak keuar. Lagi-lagi memorinya mengingat kejadian siang tadi.

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya, dam menatap wajah Donghae yang terlihat sayu lalu matanya tertuju kepada bibir soft Donghae. Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Donghae, detik berikutnya sudah tidak ada jarak diantara keduanya.

'Bibir yang tadi mencium namja lain kini menciumku.' bathin Donghae.

Sungguh miris bagi Donghae.

Bibirnya telah menempel pada bibir Kibum, yang mana bibir ini pula yang tadi berciuman dengan namja itu.

Karena merasa tidak mendapatkan respon dari Donghae, Kibum melepaskan pagutan bibirnya kemudian menatap wajah Donghae.

"Wae..?"tanya Kibum lembut.

"Aku lelah, aku mau tidur."jawab Donghae seraya membaringkan tubuhnya kembali dan membalik posisinya hingga membelakangi Kibum.

"Yasudah tidurlah. Saranghae."Kibum mengecup pipi Donghae dan ikut berbaring disebelah kekasihnya.

Donghae menutup mulut dengan tangannya agar isakkannya tidak keluar. Sesungguhnya saat ini dia ingin berteriak, membagi kesedihannya agar tidak terasa sakit.

:::

Donghae menggeliat saat sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya. Perlahan dia mulai membuka matanya, membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya hangat itu. Donghae menolehkan pandangannya kesamping, yang ternyata sudah kosong.

'Apa dia mandi..?'

Drtt... Drtt...

Terdengar suara getar ponsel.

Donghae mencari asa suara itu dan ternyata ada dimeja nakas diseberangnya. Donghae mengambil ponsel itu yang ternyata milik Kibum.

Donghae melihat ada 1 pesan masuk.

"Youngie." Donghae membaca nama pengirim pesan itu.

Karena penasaran, akhirnya Donghae membuka pesan itu. Seketika matanya membaca deretan kata yang tertera...

From : Youngie

Bummie, jangan lupa yah nanti malam kerumah. Kau sudah janji kemarin. Pokoknya kau harus datang.

Kau tidak akan menyesal datang kerumahku, karena aku akan memberikan kepuasan lebih dari pada kemarin.

KAU HARUS DATANG...

Saranghae...

Mata Donghae membulat sempurna saat membaca isi pesan itu. Lagi-lagi air matanya kembali mengelir.

Sakit kemarin belum pulih sekarang sudah ditambah sakit lagi. Sungguh saat ini Donghae ingin menangis kencang, melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

Donghae mendengar derap langkas dari arah kamar mandi, dengan segera Donghae meletakkan ponsel Kibum ditempat semula.

Dan dia kembali berbaring untuk berpura-pura tidur.

Cup~

Donghae merasakan seseorang mencium keningnya. Donghae membuka matanya perlahan, dia melihat Kibum sedang memakai pakaiannya. Kemudian Donghae kembali memejamkan matanya saat Kibum berbalik.

"Chagiya.. Aku berangkat dulu yah. Aku harus kembali syuting."ucapnya.

Kemudian kembali mengecup kening Donghae sebelum dia benar-benar pergi.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup, Donghae membuka matanya.

Sejurus kemudian tetesan bening berlomba keluar dari kelopak matanya.

"Kibum...hiks.. Sakit, sangat sakit Bummie..hiks.."ujarnya diselingi oleh isakkan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa seperti ini.?"Dengan meremas selimut putih itu dengan cukup keras.

Tangannya mengepal hingga kuku-kukunya berwarna putih.

xxxxxxx

Setelah cukup lama didalam kamar akhirnya Donghae keluar. Dia melihat Heechul berada diruang tengah sendirian. Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Dia melihat Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Leeteuk berada didapur untuk membuat sarapan. Lalu Yesung yang sedang bermain bersama anak-anaknya. Kyuhyun melakukan aktivitas biasanya -bermain PSP-. Dan sisanya mungkin sedang ada dikamar mereka.

Donghae berjalan mendekati Heechul yang sedang membaca majalah, dia mendudukan dirinya disebelah Heechul.

"Kau sudah bangun?"tanya Heechul tanpa memandang Donghae.

"Ne Hyung."jawab Donghae.

Tercipta suasana hening diantara mereka.

Hanya terdengar beberapa kali Heechul mengeluarkan suaranya saat membaca.

"Hyung..."dengan ragu Donghae memanggil Hyungnya.

"Hmm.."jawab Heechul.

"eum.."Donghae terlihat ragu saat ingin bicara.

"Wae Hae..?"tanya Heechul yang aneh melihat gelagat Donghae.

"Eum.. Itu Hyung..heum.. Aku hanya mau tanya.."

"Tanya apa.?"

"eum.. menurut hyung.. Seandainya, eum.. Kibum selingkuh bagaimana.?"

Akhirnya Donghae berhasil mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Selingkuh.? Mana mungkin.."jawab Heechul.

"Seandainya Hyung.. Bagaimana.? Apa yang Hyung lakukan.?"

"Heum... Aku akan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Walaupun aku yakin itu tidak akan terjadi. Karena aku tahu kalau Kibum sangat mencintaimu."jawab Heechul yakin.

"Ne, kuharap begitu Hyung."gumam Donghae pelan.

"SARAPAN SUDAH SIAP.."teriak Leeteuk seraya meletakkan sarapannya dimeja makan.

"Sudah, ayo kita sarapan."Heechul menarik tangan Donghae.

Semua anggota Super Junior sedang menikmati sarapan mereka. Eum.. Kecuali Donghae sepertinya.

Dia tidak menikmati sarapannya seperti anggota yang lain.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Tak terasa seminggu sudah kejadian menyakitkan itu berlalu. Walaupun tidak bisa hilang namun Donghae sudah bisa bercanda bersama Hyung dan Dongsaengnya. Contohnya seperti saat ini dia, Ryeowook, Sungmin, dan Heechul habis pulang dari super market.

"Aishh.. Kalau hanya belanja untuk apa kalian mengajakku."keluh Heechul karena harus dipaksa ikut mereka bertiga untuk berbelanja kebutuhan Super Junior.

"Tak apa Hyung, lagi pula Hyung kan jarang belanja. Jadi kami ajak Hyung saja sekalian."jawab Sungmin.

"Kalau belanja baju sih tak perlu kalian tarik juga aku pasti mau."ujar Heechul.

"Sudahlan Hyung sekali-kali Hyung belanja dengan kami."kata Donghae.

"Iya Hyung, lagi pula ini tidah burukkan.?"ucap Ryeowook.

"Iya juga sih. Not bad.."jawab Heechul sekiranya.

"Hyung aku haus.. Aku beli minuman dulu yah dikedai kopi itu."ucap Donghae sambil menunjuk kedai kopi yang ada diseberang jalan.

"Ne.. Tapi aku nitip yah.."jawab Heechul.

"Ne Hyung.. Sungmin Hyung dan wookie mau juga.?"tanya Donghae.

"Anio."jawab mereka kompak.

"Yasudah aku kesana dulu yah.."Donghae menyeberang jalan untuk pergi kekedai kopi.

"Annyeong Ahjussi.. Aku pesan kopinya dua yah.."ujar Donghae pada pelayan kedai kopi itu.

"Ne tuan."jawab sang pelayan.

Sambil menunggu kopi buatannya Donghae melihat-lihat isi kedai itu.

Dia melihat jendela besar yang menghadap jalan raya.

Dia dapat melihat Heechul, Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang menunggunya diluar sana. Dia tersenyum melihat ekspresi Heechul yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

Dia kembali menelusuri kedai kopi itu.

Sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap seseorang.. Anni, tapi dua orang tengah duduk diujung kedai.

Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat salah satu dari mereka. Donghae mengenali orang itu, bahkan sangat kenal.

Seorang lagi kini sedang bermanja, dia merangkul mesra orang yang ada disampingnya, orang yang Donghae kenal.

Tes

Satu titik air mulai merembas, diikuti oleh air selanjutnya. Meski tak terlihat karena dia memakai kacamata dan topi untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Hae, kau lama sekali..."ucap Heechul yang menyusul Donghae kekedai kopi. Karena sedari tadi tidak keluar-keluar.

"Hae, kau kenapa? Mana kopinya..?"tanya Heechul. Dia mengerutkan keningnya melihat Donghae hanya berdiri tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Karena penasarang Heechul mengikuti arah pandang Donghae. Dia menatap lurus kearah ujung kedai kopi itu.

Seperti Donghae, matanya pun kini membulat lebar.

"Kibum."gumamnya pelan.

"Hae, Heechul Hyung! Kalian sedang apa.?"terdengar suara Sungmin yang ternyata menyusul Donghae dan Heechul kedalam kedai yang diikuti oleh Ryeowook.

Tapi Heechul mengacuhkan mereka, dia malah berjalan mendekati Kibum yang sedang duduk manis diujung kedai. Dia melepas kacamatanya.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook hanya melihat tanpa bersuara.

"Kibum."panggil Heechul, menghentikan adegan mesra antara Kibum dan namja itu.

Kibum melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dan seketika itu juga matanya terbelalak saat mengetahui orang itu.

"He-Heechul H-Hyung.."ucap Kibum terbata-bata.

"Sedang apa kau.?"tanya Heechul dingin.

Kibum melihat kebelakang Heechul. Dan matanya kembali membulat saat menyadari salah satu dari ketiga orang yang menatapnya.

"Jawab aku, sedang apa kau.?"tanya Heechul lagi.

"Aku... Emm_"

"Hai.. Kau anggota super junior juga kan.? Annyeong haseo.. Namaku Youngmin, Song Youngmin.

Namjachingunya Kibum."ujar namja yang ada disebelah Kibum memperkenalkan diri.

"WMO...?"ucap Heechul kaget. Begitupun dengan Sungmin, Ryeowook dan tentunya Donghae. Tubuh Donghae nampak bergetar.

"Apa benar Kim Kibum.?"Heechul menatap Kibum yang sedang menatap Donghae. "JAWAB AKU..?"bentak Heechul.

"N-Ne..."jawab Kibum yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"KAU.."

'Plak'

Heechul menampar pipi Kibum dengan cukup keras.

"HAE..."panggil Sungmin saat melihat Donghae berlari keluar kedai.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook pun mengejar Donghae.

Dan Kibum hanya menatap kepergian Donghae dengan air mata dipelupuk matanya.

"Kau keterlaluan."ujar Heechul ketus sebelum dia mengejar Donghae, Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

:::::::::::::::::::

Donghae berlari memasuki dorm dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

Member yang ada disanapun menatapnya heran dan bingung.

"Dejavu.."komen Eunhyuk yang tengah memakan pisang.

"HAE.."terdengar suara teriakkan disusul dengan Heechul, Sungmin dan Ryeowoong yang berlari kedalam dorm.

Mereka langsung menuju kekamar Donghae.

"Hae.. Kau tidak apa..?"Heechul mengetuk pintu kamar Donghae yang terkunci.

"Hae Hyung buka pintunya.."Ryeowook ikut mengetuk pintu.

"Hyung, kenapa..?"tanya Siwon.

Heechul, Ryeowook dan Sungmin beralih menatap semua member yang kini sedang butuh penjelasan.

"Ada apa Chullie..?"tanya Leeteuk lembut. Namun yang ditanya malah hanya berdiam diri.

"Ne.. Ada apa sih, kenapa wajah kalian semua tegang begitu.

Dan tadi juga Hae menangis. Ada apa sebenarnya..?"tanya Shindong.

Heechul, Sungmin dan Ryeowook saling bertatap-tatapan.

"Huftt.."Heechul membuang napas beratnya. "Sebenarnya tadi kami bertemu Kibum."Heechul kini mulai berbicara.

"Lantas.?."tanya Leeteuk.

"Dia..."Heechul menceritakan kejadiannya secara detail kepada seluruh member super junior lainnya.

"MWO..?"itulah reaksi pertama mereka yang keluar setelah Heechul selesai bercerita.

"Tidak mungkin Kibum seperti itu!."komen Leeteuk.

"Ne, bukankah Kibum mencintain Donghae."timpal Yesung.

"Aku juga awalnya berpikir begitu. Tapi Kibum mengakuinya sendiri."jawab Sungmin.

"Kasihan Donghae, pasti dia sangat terluka saat ini.!"sambung Eunhyuk yang kini menatap sedih pintu kamar Donghae.

"Hae Hyung..."tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang memasuki dorm.

Semua member menatap orang itu.

"Untuk apa kamu kesini, Kim Kibum."ujar Heechul sinis menatap Kibum tajam.

"Aku... Aku mau bertemu Hae hyung."jawab Kibum gugup.

"Untuk apa..? Untuk menyakitinya lagi..?"tanya Sungmin yang tak kalah tajam.

"Aku mau icara dengannya. Ada yang perlu aku jelaskan."ujar Kibum.

"Aku tidak akan biarkan kau menyakitinya lagi. Pergilah."ucap Heechul tanpa menatap Kibum. Semua member hanya melihat draman yang ada didepan mereka. Tak ada yang berani berkomentar.

Jujur, ini pertama kali bagi mereka melihat Heechul marah pada Kibum, salah satu Dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Aku mohon Hyung.. Izinkan aku menjelaskan semuanya."pinta Kibum.

"Tidak akan! Pulanglah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Donghae lebih dari ini."Heechul kini kembali menatap Kibum, setelah itu pergi meninggalkan mereka menuju kamarnya. Dapat terlihat kalau Heechul benar-benar kecewa.

"Hyung, aku mohon.."pinta Kibum dengan wajah memohon.

"Pergilah."ucap Leeteuk dingin.

Sungguh Kibum kaget saat ini, pasalnya Leeteuk tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada sedingin ini.

"Tapi Hyung..."

"Jangan buat kami marah. Pergilah!"kini giliran Leeteuk yang pergi dari sana.

Kibum menatap satu persatu member yang lain berharap ada yang bisa membantunya untuk bertemu dengan Donghae.

"Hyuuung.."ucap Kibum memelas.

"Lebih baik kau pulang. Jangan buat Heechul Hyung dan Leeteuk Hyung lebih marah."saran Yesung.

"Aku mohon bantu aku bertemu dengan Donghae Hyung."Pinta Kibum.

"Kau yang membuat keadaan seperti ini."ujar Sungmin penuh arti.

"Hyung, lebih baik kau pulang dulu. Renungkan kesalahanmu."ucap Kyuhyun terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Ba-baiklah."Kibum memutuskan untuk pulang.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Saat ini anggota Super Junior sedang makan malam. Namun makan malam kali ini sungguh sunyi. Tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali, atau mereka takun memulai pemicaraan? Entahlah, yang jelas hanya terdengar suara dentuman antar sendok dengan piring.

Heechul menatap Donghae yang sedang makan sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Heechul tahu bahwa Dongsaengnya ini sedang menahan tangis. Dapat dilihat beberapa kali Donghae menutup matanya, menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar.

Karena kasihan akhirnya Heechul mendekati Donghae, menarik bahunya hingga kini Donghae menghadapnya. Kemudian Heechul membawa Donghae kedalam pelukannya.

Seluruh member mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Menangislah."ujar Heecehul seraya mengelus surai hitan Donghae. Sedetik kemudian...

"Hiks..."satu isakkan keluar dari mulut Donghae.

Kini semua member mengerti akan maksud Heechul.

"Hiks.. Hiks... Sakit.."Donghae mengertakan pelukannya, semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya diperut datar Heechul.

Dan semua member merasa iba pada Donghae, bahkan sebagian dari mereka ada yang ikut menangis pula. Seperti Ryeowook, dia kini sedang menangis dipelukkan namjachingunya, Yesung.

"Ssstt.. Sudah baby.. Jangan menangis.."Yesung menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Wookie.

"Sakit Hyung.. Hiks.. Sungguh sakit.."isak Donghae sambil meremas baju Heechul.

"Menangislah sampai kau puas. Aku tidak akan menghentikannya."ujar Heechul.

"Hiks... Hiks.."kembali terdengar isakkan dari Donghae.

Semuanya tahu kalau saat ini Donghae sangat-sangat sedih, kecewa bahkan terluka. Mereka memahami itu.

Semakin lama tangisan Donghae pecah semakin keras. Tangisan yang begitu memilukan.

Namun setelah beberapa lama tangisan Donghae makin mengecil, bahkan kini hanya terdengar seperti isakkan. Heechul memiringkan wajahnya dan dia tersenyum melihat Donghae yang sepertinya sudah tertidur.

Mungkin karena terlalu lama menangis membuat Donghae menjadi lelah dah akhirnya tertidur dipelukan hangat Heechul.

"Dia tidur."ujar Heechul kepada semua member.

"Biar aku yang bawa dia kekamar."Siwon bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Heechul. Heechul melepaskan pelukan Donghae yang sangat erat. Setelah berhasil melepaskan pelukannya, Siwon langsung membong Donghae ala bridal style dengan sangay berhati-hati dan membawa Dnghae kekamarnya.

"Kau hebat Chullie."puji Leeteuk.

"Ne.. Heechul Hyung hebat. Tadi Hyung sangat keren."sambung Shindong.

"Ya, aku tahu.. Siapa dulu..."kata Heechul bangga.

Semuanya menatap Heechul dengan tersenyum. Kemudian mulai meninggalkan meja makan satu persatu.

"Tapi..."ujar Heechul ragu.

"Ada apa Chullie..?"tanya Leeteuk.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan.?"

"Ada apa.?"tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Hmm.. Satu minggu yang lalu, Hae pernah bertanya..."

"Tanya apa.?"

"Dia tanya, apa yang akan kulakukan bila Kibum selingkuh. Lalu aku jawab bila Kibum selingkuh aku akan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Karena saat itu aku berpikir kalau itu tidak mungkin. Kibum tidak mungkin selingkuh. Tapi ternyata dia benar-benar selingkuh. Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus menghajar Kibum?"Heechul mulai menceritakan ke-frustasi-annya saat ini.

"Berarti itu tandanya Donghae mengetahui Kibum selingkuh sebelum kejadian tadi siang.?"ucap Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia hanya tanya seperti itu. Lalu aku harus bagaimana Teukkie.?"

"Hmm.. Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi lebih baik kita lihat keadaan dulu. Apakah Donghae ingin kau menepati janjinya atau tidak."saran Leeteuk.

Heechul hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan pasrah.

Kemudian mereka semua mulai memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sudah hampir dua minggu ini Donghae tidak berhubungan dengan namjachingunya, atau mungkin mantan namjachingunya. Entahlah, apa status hubungan mereka sekarang. Yang jelas Donghae sudah tidak berhubungan dengan Kibum.

Sebenarnya memang member SuperJunior sengaja tidak mengizinkan Donghae menghubungi Kibum ataupun sebaliknya.

Sebisa mungkin mereka menjauhkan Donghae dari segala hal yang berbau Kibum.

Contohnya seperti Donghae tidak diperbolehkan menonton TV atau lebih ke iklan yang kadang menampilkan iklan drama terbaru Kibum.

Lalu menukar memori card Donghae dengan yang lain agar Donghae tidak bisa melihat foto, lagu ataupun video yang terdapat wajah Kibum. Dan juga mem-blacklist nomor Kibum agar Kibum tidak bisa menghubungi Donghae lagi.

Pokoknya Donghae benar-benar dijauhkan dari apapun yang ada kaitannya dengan Kibum. Seolah-olah Kibum adalah virus mematikan yang dapat membunuh Donghae.

Hingga Donghae harus dijauhkan dari virus berbahaya tersebut.

Awalnya Donghae menolak semua ini namun dia yakin mereka mekukan ini demi dirinya, makanya sekarang dia menyetujui dengan semua hal yang dilakukan oleh Hyung dan Dongsaengnya itu.

Saat ini mereka semua sedang berlatih dance ditempat latihan. Mempersiapkan diri untuk perfomance Super Junior selanjutnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 20:00 malam namun mereka tetap asik meliuk-liukkan tubuh mereka.

"Cukup. Sepertinya latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Lagipula hari sudah semakin gelap. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Dorm."ujar Leeteuk setelah mematikan audio.

"Ne Hyung.."jawab semuanya kompak.

Dan semuanya kini sedang merapihkan peralatan mereka.

Setelah selesai mereka bergegas meninggalkan gedung latihan menuju dorm mereka.

Mereka tengah asih berjalan ditengah malam sabil sesekali melontarkan kalimat-kalimat lucu. Karena antara dorm dan gedung latihan itu tidak terlalu jauh jadi mereka memutuskan untuk jalan kaki dari pada naik mobil.

"Aigo... Aku lupa."jengit Donghae menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Hae.?"tanya Siwon.

"Ponselku tertinggal ditempat latihan."jawab Donghae.

"Aishh.. Dasar pbabp, selalu saja lupa. Yasudah cepat sana ambil."omel Siwon.

"Ne, kalian duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul."ujar Donghae, kemudian langsung berlari kembali menuju ruang latihan.

"Wae.?"tanya Leeteuk.

"Biasa, ponselnya tertinggal ditempat latiha."jawab Siwon.

"Ohh.."Leeteuk hanya ber-oh ria karena hafal dengan kebiasaan Dongsaeng yang satu itu.

Lalu mereka kembali berjalan pulang menuju dorm.

Donghae terengah-engah saat memasuki tempat latihan. Matanya menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan itu.

"Ahh.. Itu dia."ujar Donghae ketika melihat ponselnya yang berada diatas sound system. Dia langsung berjalan menuju tempat Sound itu.

"Aishh... Selalu saja lupa, dasar pbabo."gimamnya.

Cklek...

Donghae mendengar suara pintu tertutup dan terkunci, dengan cepat dia segera membalikkan tubuhnya.

Namun betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati seseorang yang tengah berdiri menatap dirinya.

"Ki-Kibum.."gumam Donghae pelan. Tangannya meremas ponsel hitam miliknya.

"Hyung.."panggil Kibum seraya berjalan mendekati Donghae, refleks Donghae melangkah mundur. Namun sial, kini dia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi karena dibelakangnya ada sound besar.

"Ma-mau apa k-kau kesini.."ujar Donghae gugup. Kibum semakin dekat dengan Donghae membuat Donghae benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Hae Hyung, kita harus bicara.."ucap Kibum tetap berjalan maju menuju Donghae.

"Sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan."ujar Donghae dingin namun terselip rasa gugup dan cemas.

Kini Kibum sudah berdiri tepat didepan Donghae, membuat tubuh Donghae bergetar takut.

Kibum meraih bahu Donghae, sedetik kemudian dia langsung membawa Donghae kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Mianhae.."ujar Kibum.

Donghae berusaha meronta dari pelukan Kibum, namun pelukan Kibum begitu kuat hingga usahanya sia-sia.

"Lepaskan aku.."ronta Donghae.

"Hyung, aku mohon dengarkan aku dulu. Mianhae."Kibum tetap memeluk tubuh ringkih Donghae.

"Kubilang sudah tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan.. Hiks.. Lepas!"Donghae mulai menitikkan air matanya dan tetap mencoba meronta.

"Mianhae Hyung.. Mianhae.. Saranghae."

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong. Hiks.. Hiks."

"Aku mencintaimu.. Sungguh mencintaimu."

"Anio.. Kau tidak mencintaiku."ujar Donghae seraya tetap mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"Anio Hyung.. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Hiks...hiks..."

"Mianhae.."

"Wae..? Kenapa kau seperti ini.. Wae..?"Donghae sudah tidak berontak lagi.

"Mianhaeyo Hyung."jawab Kibum.

"Apa salahku? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku.?"

"Mianhae."Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kalau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku, kau bisa jujur padaku. Tapi jangan seperti ini."

"Anio Hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Tapi kenapa kau seperti ini? Kenapa kau selingkuh dariku?"

"Mianhae."

"Apa yang tidak kuberikan padamu? Apa? Aku sudah memberimu semuanya Bummie. Aku sudah berikan cintaku bahkan aku sudah berikan tubuhku juga."

"Mianhae."

"Apa yang kurang.?"

"Maaf.."

"Apa aku tidak bisa memberimu kenikmatan seperti yang namja itu berikan untukmu?"

"M-mwo?"Kibum melpaskan pelukannya.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya Kibum, bahkan sebelum yang lain tahu.

Aku tahu saat kau berciuman dengan namja itu didepan rumahnya.. Hiks.."wajah Donghae sudah dibasahi oleh air matanya.

"H-Hyung..."

"Bahkan aku tahu saat namja itu mengirimu pesan yang isinya dia akan memberikanmu kenikmatan lebih dari yang kemarin."

"Hyung.. Aku.."

"Apa karena itu.? Apa karena aku tidak bisa memberikanmu kenikmatan diranjang yang seperti namja itu berikan. Iya..?"

"Hyung.."

"Jika memang itu alasannya, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa memberikan kenikmatan yang kau inginkan. Aku minta maaf."

"Anio Hyung.. Aku mencintaimu bukan tibuhmu."elak Kibum.

"LALU APA ALASANNYA..?"teriak Donghae histeris. "Apa alasannya.. Apa alasan kau selingkuh dariku? Apa?"tanya Donghae menatap wajah Kibum yang kini dihiasi oleh air mata.

"Aku.. Aku juga tidak tahu.. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya pada diriku sendiri, Hyung."

"Kalau kau memang sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, tak apa. Tapi jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini."

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung."

"APA CINTA YANG KAU MAKSUD SEPERTI INI? IYA?"

"Hyung..."

"Jika memang cinta yang kau maksud seperti ini. Lebih baik aku tidak pernah mengenal cinta.. Hiks.. Sakit Kibum.. Sakit..hiks.."

"Mianhae Hyung."

"Lebih baik aku hidup tanpa cinta bila cinta itu seperti ini."

"Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.."Kibum menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau mencintainya?"tanya Donghae.

"Mwo.?"

"Apa kau mencintai namja itu?"ulang Donghae.

"Aku.. Aku tidak tahu Hyung."jawab Kibum.

"Jika kau mencintainya, tak apa. Aku akan biarkanmu pergi. Memilih orang yang kau cintai."

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung. Sungguh.."

"Tapi kau menyakiti cintamu."

"Mianhae.."

"Sakit.. Rasanya sungguh sakit.. Apa kau tahu itu."Donghae meremas dada kirinya.

"Mianhae.."

"Aku merasa seperti sampah.. Sampah yang kau buang."

"Hyung.."Kibum menatap Donghae lirih.

"Kenapa? 3 tahun kita bersama Kibum, apa itu tidak ada artinya untukmu.."

"Anio Hyung..."

"Aku pikir aku adalah namja beruntung yang dicintai oleh Kim Kibum, namja paling tampan.

Tapi ternyata aku adalah... Aku hanya namja bodoh yang hanya mencintaimu..". "Tanpa dicintaimu."lanjut Donghae.

"Anio Hyung.. Aku juga mencintaimu."

"TAPI KAU MENYAKITIKU."

"Jeongmal mianhae.."

"Aku seperti namja bodoh yang dibohongi cintamu selama 3 tahum belakangan ini."

"Aku tidak bohong Hyung. Aku mencintaimu. Saranghae."

"Setiap saat kau selalu bilang saranghae padaku, tapi pada akhirnya kau selingkuh dariku."

"Hyung, maafkan aku.."

"Hiks...hiks..."

"Mianhae..."

"Buka pintunya."ujar Donghae setelah lama diam.

"Tapi Hyung..."

"Aku mohon buka pintunya."

"Hyung..."

"Tolong jangan buat aku membencimu lebih dari ini."ujar Donghae tajam.

Hati Kibum mencelos mendengar ucapan Donghae. 'Sebegitu bencinya kah kau Hyung?'bathin Kibum.

Dengan berat hati Kibum melangkah menuju pintu, kemudian membuka pintu itu. Dilihatnya Donghae yang berjalan menuju pintu, lalu berhenti didepannya.

"Kalau kau mencintainya, pergilah. Aku tidak akan menahanmu."ujar Donghae kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari gedung latihan.

Kibum merosot kebawah, tubuhnya sungguh lemas seakan dia tidak memiliki tulang. Hatinya sakit mendengar kata demi kata yang keluar dari dalam bibir Donghae.

'Sebegitu jahatnyakah aku membuat orang yang kucintai terluka terlalu dalam'bathin Kibum.

"Mianhae Hyung... Jeongmal mianhae.. Jeongmal saranghae."Kibum menakupkan wajahnya.

Menyadari kebodohannya karena menyakiti orang yang sangat dia cintai.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Donghae mengurung dirinya dikamar. Ya, setelah kembali dari gedung latihan dia langsung masuk kedalam kamar.

Matanya yang kini sembab namun enggan untuk berhenti mengeluarkan air matanya.

Lagi-lagi dia menangis. Mengingat pertemuannya dengan Kibum.

Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya ini. Dia mencoba mencerna kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

Namun lagi dan lagi dia hanya bisa menangis dan mengeras.

Tak jarang dia meremas dadanya yang terlampau sakit. Bahkan sangat sakit.

Sesungguhnya dia berharap kalau kejadian-kejadian ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Namun sayang, sakit yang dia rasakan sangat nyata.

Orang yang selama ini menjadi penyemangat hidupnya telah pergi. Telah meninggalkan cintanya.

Orang yang selama ini dia cintai, yang selama ini dia tunggu kedatangannya kini telah tidak ada lagi.

Donghae benar-benar telah merelakan cintanya pergi. Dia tidak akan menahan cintanya lagi.

Dia rela melepas cintanya pergi, walaupun hatinya tidak siap namun dia tetap membiarkan cintanya pergi.

"Aku mencintaimu tapi kenapa harus seperti ini.. Kenapa kau seperti ini, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku Kibum..."Donghae kembali menitikkan air matanya lagi.

"Aku bahkan sempat membuang pikiran-pikiran negatif tentangmu karena aku yakin kau mencintaiku dan tak akan menyakitiku.

Tapi kenapa kau lakukan ini. Kau membuatku terluka dan sakit, Kibum."

"Bahkan sangat sakit sampai rasanya aku ingin mati.. Hiks..hiks...hiks..."

"Kibum..."lirih Donghae.

Mulai saat ini hidup Donghae sudah tidak ada hubungannya dengan seorang Kim Kibum. Sekarang Donghae benar-benar melepas Kibum, membiarkan Kibum pergi dengan cintanya yang baru.

Dan dia menganggap 3 tahun ini adalah mimpi indah dengan akhir yang menyakitkan.

Walaupun susah namun Donghae harus mulai terbiasa tanpa Kibum disisinya.

Tanpa orang yang dicintainya, tanpa orang yang selalu menghiasi hati bahkan pikirannya. Donghae harus terbiasa. Walau dia tidak yakin apa bisa berdiri tanpa Kibum disisinya.

Namun dia tetap mencoba berdiri dengan hati yang kosong...

F...I...N...

Gagalkah Angst-nya..? Gaje kah...? Sumpah Angstnya maksa banget...

Mianhae fic.a jelek, sebenernya saia gag bisa bikin fic angst.

Mianhae yang gag suka sama jalan ceritanya.. Habis, saia pingin banget liat Donghae eomma menderita (?)#plakk

Hahaha...

Mohon Review yah..!

Gomawo


End file.
